


迷迭

by catyurhart



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Eddy, Brett MAYBE had some fwb, M/M, NOT HOT AT ALL IM SO SORRY, Omega!Brett, Pre-Slash, Slash, Toni mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyurhart/pseuds/catyurhart
Summary: 天性、本能、克己與自制。一切開始之前的拉扯試探與曖昧舞步。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Alpha!Eddy/Omega!Brett  
> ＊OOC都是我的錯  
> ＊腦洞都是假的，如果戀愛是真的，那就是我賺到  
> ＊爆炸多的自我流ABO設定，但不知道也沒差啦  
> ＊抱歉啊我就是ABO也不會給肉吃的那種人

Brett是在Eddy身高正式超越他的那個夏天分化的。

他們約好了要去昆士蘭青年交響樂團的夥伴所舉辦的聖誕派對，但在派對的前一週Brett像是人間蒸發一樣，沒有回應Eddy的訊息，也沒有回撥任何一通電話。

Eddy瞪著通話紀錄裡那些撥出後卻無人回應的電話，感到一陣令人心煩的不安。他沒印象在他跟Brett最後一次聯絡時有發生什麼爭執，他甚至清楚記得Brett笑嘻嘻地對他說明天見，然後當那所謂的“明天”到來時，Brett卻消失了。

他在晚餐時收到一封簡訊，而那時距離聖誕派對只剩兩天。他都已經決定如果Brett再不回覆他，他明天就要直接衝去對方家裡。

他乖乖遵守著陳家吃飯的規矩（「餐桌上不能用手機！」），所以只是在口袋裡的手機短暫震動時小小的抖了一下，然後整個晚餐時間都心不在焉地想著那封或許是Brett發來的訊息。

他咬著筷子期待又焦慮的想：簡訊最好是他那年長一歲的好友發來的，並且在裡面對於自己的失蹤誠懇道歉！

他坐立不安的等全家人吃完飯，一起收拾餐桌後三步併兩步的衝回房間，一頭栽到床上後才摸出手機，像是剛學會認字的孩子，睜大著眼睛仔細的辨認螢幕上每個字母拼湊出的意思。

──Hello Eddy，我是Brett的媽媽，我剛剛才發現Brett的手機沒電了。Brett這幾天因為不太舒服所以沒有辦法回覆你，他想要我幫忙轉告你，聖誕派對他一定會去，請不要擔心。

這不是他期待的內容，但在經歷了數天只能兀自瞎想的等待後，收到這封簡訊已經讓Eddy足夠滿意。他禮貌的回覆訊息，感謝楊女士的好意還有他對Brett的關心。然後他的擔憂從Brett的渺無音訊轉移到Brett的身體狀況──到底發生了什麼才能讓對方一夜之間不適到連手機都沒辦法用？

＊

聖誕派對當天，他看著站在自己面前神清氣爽的Brett感到一陣微妙的不對勁，他試著在有點昏暗的環境裡端詳久別重逢的摯友。沒有特別打扮的Brett穿著Eddy已經不曉得看過幾次的淺色印紋襯衫，頭髮稍微的抓過但仍然保有細軟髮絲的毛絨感，只是Eddy確定對方身上散發出一種他不曾感受過的“味道”，心理上的那種。

「嘿兄弟，你還好嗎？你媽說你病倒了。」他看著戴著眼鏡的友人一臉意興闌珊的捧著無酒精雞尾酒，忍不住問：「我以為你失蹤了，還差點要報警呢！」

Brett聽出了Eddy開玩笑的語氣中隱藏的憂慮，忍不住失笑，「沒事，就突然發燒。」他喝了一口飲料潤潤喉，小小翻了個白眼，「你知道的，發燒後會有的那些毛病，手腳使不上力氣、頭昏、腦袋發脹之類的，只能跟泥巴一樣的躺在床上，他媽的糟透了。」

「天啊！幸好你現在看起來很好！」Eddy發自內心的說，他簡單的在腦海中想像了一下臥床不起的Brett，再看到眼前顯然恢復活力的好友，那樣的反差讓他覺得難受，只能充滿讚嘆的再次感謝現代醫學的發達。

Brett聽到他浮誇的感謝詞，眼睛微瞇，勾著嘴角又呷了一口飲料，帶著點諷刺的贊同：「是啊，感謝現代醫學。」

Eddy想接著說些什麼，Brett身上的確多了種陌生的感覺，但他無法形容；下一秒，他看著某個年紀稍長、幾乎從來沒跟他們有過互動的團員穿過三三兩兩湊在一起聊天的人群直直朝Brett走來，甚至一把將手摟上Brett窄小的肩膀，高大的身材簡直像要把Brett整個人抓到懷中。

他不知道Brett跟對方有那麼熟悉，他敢打賭Brett除了對方是個銅管樂手之外不記得更多關於那傢伙的事，畢竟他自己也只記得這些。

「你很香。」那個人環著Brett的肩膀，看起來已經有點嗨起來了，就算在這種只提供無酒精飲品的場合，也總是會有些人自己帶更刺激的飲料進來，Eddy猜想對方或許已經喝了不少，「你一進來我們就注意到了，歡迎取得新身分啊！你說是不是？」

Eddy覺得對方的語氣動作和表情都令人不太舒服，同時他也不明白為什麼對方要說Brett“很香”，他跟Brett已經站在一起好幾分鐘，什麼味道都沒聞到。

在他開口之前，面無表情的Brett毫無反應，只是斜眼盯著對方：「如果你把手放下，我會覺得你的味道比袋鼠好一點；但現在，你連袋鼠都比不上。」

那個銅管樂手的臉瞬間沉下，摟著Brett肩膀的手以肉眼可見的力度掐上去，Brett的臉頓時吃痛的扭曲；然而出乎Eddy意料的，Brett儘管已露出抗拒跟不便卻沒有甩開對方。

「喂！你放開他！」

Eddy跨步上前試圖推向對方的胸膛，但Brett反而伸手握住他的手腕，低聲說：「Eddy，別。」

Eddy驚詫的扭頭看向那個宛如被禁錮在陌生人懷中的好友，對他完全搞不明白的情況感到困惑又憤怒，「什麼？」

「就是，別。」Brett重重吐出一口氣，臉上表情在面對Eddy時是截然相反的柔和，明明自己才是那個被強硬抓著的人，卻先安撫起自己的好友：「你先冷靜一點，會沒事的，相信我。」

他們的對話進行得又小聲又快速，然而像是有什麼隱密的信號發出一樣，派對裡某部分的人忽然全部看向他們這裡。其中一部分的人皺著眉頭、面露嫌惡，另外一部分則是明顯流露出瑟縮，唯一相同的是他們都以關切的目光緊緊注視著Eddy這邊的小混亂。

那粗魯銅管手的朋友們快步上前，一邊倉促的跟Brett道歉，一邊把那傢伙還扣在Brett肩膀上的手剝下來，然後又拖又拉的把他們臉色難看的朋友拉走。

「嘿老兄，你他媽的把臉丟大了！你最好到外面吹吹風，把你那愚蠢的味道降一降，不然就要把這裡的人都逼瘋了懂嗎？！」

他們低罵著自己失態的朋友，迅速的帶著還一臉不滿的傢伙往屋外走，其中殿後的人不忘在離去時再次向Brett致意，滿臉愧歉；而Brett只是擺出有禮克制卻顯得疏遠的社交用笑容朝對方點點頭，什麼話都沒說。

Eddy茫然的跟著Brett目送那群人離去，覺得自己明明身處事件中卻像個局外人，比那些在遠處看向他們這裡的人還要搞不清楚狀況。

派對在銅管手與朋友們一同離場後很快的恢復回舒緩的氣氛，那些人也重新投入點心飲料跟八卦閒談之中；不過Eddy還是敏銳的注意到多數人仍然時不時向他們這裡瞟來，更正確來說，是向著Brett。

「剛剛都是些什麼鬼……？」

Eddy求助的看著Brett，他猛然發現自己好友現在在他眼裡竟然顯得那麼小，看起來柔軟又可愛，甚至可以說有一點脆弱；而那個人此刻正一臉無所謂的動了動剛剛被掐著的肩膀，確定無大礙後才開口，語帶無奈的笑意。

「這簡直就是一團混亂，是吧？」Brett如今要與自己對上眼的話必須微微抬頭。他咯咯笑著：「但我沒想到你竟然什麼都沒發現，徹徹底底的。Eddy Chen你真的太讓我驚訝了。」

「蛤？你到底要說什麼？」Eddy又開始覺得不高興，從頭到尾都被蒙在鼓裡的感覺十分不好受，而那個掌握一切的人卻對自己的茫然無措感到好笑，這讓他內心泛起無數酸澀的微小氣泡，“啵”一聲破開後就令人感到暗戳戳的刺痛。

「我說，你真是個笨蛋。」Brett說完便向後仰頭露出白皙的脖頸，上面赫然戴著一條不粗但也已足夠有存在感的黑色頸環，「剛剛那傢伙是Alpha，這樣你明白了嗎？你要是真的跟他打起來，我們就直接醫院見了。」

Eddy在看到Brett脖子上頸環的那刻便震驚到瞪著眼睛無法言語，嘴巴開闔數次也沒發出任何聲音，最終只能維持張嘴的蠢笨狀態。

他只顧著練琴還有跟Brett廝混，沒在數日子的全心投入，所以壓根兒就忘記Brett已經進入了分化期的年紀。

是，他也花了大把時間在準備醫學院沒錯，但那些課程內容對他而言就只是為了考試，更何況他也並不是真的想當醫生。

於是在各種原因綜合之下，他想都沒想過原來所謂的“身體不適”還有剛剛那關於“味道”的小衝突，統統指向一個最理所當然的答案：Brett在聖誕舞會前的那週（他們分開後的那晚）迎來分化，最終成為一名Omega。

「還沒分化聞不到味道就算了，你怎麼會連這個東西都沒發現啊？」Brett扯了扯那條特殊材質的頸環，笑嘻嘻的望著他，「所以囉，我現在是柔弱無力的Omega了，真該死。」

「……你聽起來倒是已經完全接受了。」Eddy思索許久，艱難的吐出真相大白後的第一句話，還是沒辦法好好閉上自己的嘴巴。

「不接受又能麼樣呢？我在意的只有我還能不能拉琴。」Brett聳聳肩，語氣輕鬆隨意的說：「既然我命中注定是個Omega，那我也只能接受它，或者該說忍受它。至少有頸圈我就不會被標記，有避孕藥我就不會懷孕，有抑制劑我就不會亂發情，而且老實說，我的味道真的還挺不賴的。」

「嘿嘿嘿太過了兄弟，後面那些就太多了。」Eddy慌忙制止對方劈哩啪啦的直率發言，那些名詞動詞讓他聽了都覺得臉頰發熱，可是Brett最後那句倒是勾起了他的好奇心，還有一點點詭異的不平衡──他也想知道Brett的味道，就像剛剛那個銅管手一樣。

Brett看到他的反應後像是惡作劇成功般樂呵呵的笑，挑了挑眉一臉痞痞的，一口將手上僅剩半杯的雞尾酒果汁飲盡，「抱歉，我忘記我們Eddy還是個什麼都不知道的純潔小男孩。」

Eddy翻了個白眼，決定忽略對方無聊的打趣，問出讓他不自覺在意起來的問題：「你說你的味道還不錯，所以是什麼味道？」

「喔，這個嘛……，」Brett的大眼睛轉了轉，狡黠的說：「等你分化後自然就會知道了。」

「你怎麼能這樣！太不公平了！」他抗議，「甚至連剛剛那傢伙都知道你的味道！他還說你很香欸！」

「這世界上不公平的事太多了Eddy，看看那些神童。」Brett輕描淡寫的說，「反正我現在跟你講你也無法正確想像不是嗎？所以到時候你自己聞吧！當然如果你是個Beta，我會告訴你的。但我倒是希望你會成為一個Alpha，一點點小私心，這樣才對得起你的身高。」

Eddy不平衡的噘著嘴，死死瞪著用一張可愛的臉招搖撞騙的摯友，莫名其妙覺得委屈。

「別這樣看我，我一定會讓你知道的，就讓我們把這當作一個還不能拆開的聖誕禮物。」

Brett凝視著Eddy，咧嘴笑著露出整齊的牙，輕柔的說：「聖誕快樂，我親愛的最好的朋友。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於找到一個好名字來讓這個小系列姍姍來遲的被放上AO3  
> 我很喜歡這個名字，不過要解釋的話好像會有點害羞，所以就不多說了
> 
> 基於我悲慘的書寫能力......這系列在噗浪有一些關於內容的說明與提示  
> 但在這邊實在不知道該放在哪，因此AO3就不放上了  
> 事實上也不會有任何影響（大概啦）
> 
> AO3已經照著時間線的順序排列，而我自己其實是更喜歡跳著看的，自己串時間線也非常有趣啊  
> 不論如何，一樣謝謝你的點閱跟任何形式上的支持 :D


	2. Chapter 2

Brett覺得自己大概比Eddy還在意對方的分化。

他甚至拿了一本空白筆記本，依照目前可以最精準計算分化期的公式畫出日期格，一天一天數著Eddy分化期的日子。

結果一直到了他把所有格子畫滿叉叉，Eddy還是一個活蹦亂跳的普通人。小病極少、大病沒有，更別提分化成Alpha或Omega會帶來的各種生理上的折磨，壓根兒不存在在Eddy的世界裡。

Brett不否認他對於自己分化成Omega是失望的，那些再也無法變得堅硬的肌肉線條、自然而然散發出的柔軟氣息、旁人好奇又關心的目光、體檢表上增加的新項目......，有太多東西讓他覺得無奈卻只能被迫接受。

唯一的好處是，他很可能有了一點基因上的優勢，對於他那場不知道競爭者是誰、也不知何時會到盡頭的比賽──一場讓Eddy愛上自己的比賽。

從分化成Omega的那天，他就無數次設想過如果Eddy分化成Alpha。

他不確定他們之間會發生什麼──更可能的是什麼都不會發生──，但他的確希望可以藉著次性別的天性來推進一些他已經期待很久的東西。

這一切的前提是：如果Eddy分化成Alpha。

「該死的。(Damn it.)」

Brett把筆記本塞進自己書桌上那疊課本堆裡──「書本的墳場」，他是這麼取名的──，惱怒的把自己砸進床鋪，把臉埋進楊媽媽剛收進來、被布里斯本的陽光曬得蓬鬆的被子。

柔軟的布料上全是自己的黑糖奶茶味，幾乎蓋過了洗衣精味道。在Brett鼻子裡那些若有似無的清新皂香，卻是Eddy躺在這張床上時會聞到的唯一味道。

一想到這裡，Brett覺得自己更絕望了。

＊

Eddy最近有點焦慮。

他書桌上的月曆本就快要功成身退，只剩下最後幾格空白沒被他塗上記號。那意味著他常理上的分化期即將邁入尾聲，他將會被認定為Beta──絕對的多數，相對的平凡。

他其實不在乎自己成為平庸的多數，可是他無法說服自己不去在意那個他被迫區隔在外的世界。那些Alpha跟Omega間獨有的秘密、那些他聞不到的味道、那些專屬的連結與綁定。

那個他再也不可能了解的Brett。

在Brett分化後的那場聖誕派對，Eddy第一次意識到還沒分化的自己跟已經分化成Omega的Brett之間無法忽視的隔閡。

他明白其他人看著Brett的眼神，但他不能嗅到那些交互湧動著的費洛蒙氣味；他看著不同的人靠近Brett，但他分辨不出哪些人已經分化、次性別是什麼，只能擔憂可能會有某個人像那個酒醉的粗魯Alpha，忽然傷害了Brett。

身邊那些已經分化的朋友們常常開玩笑說Brett香得要命，甚至有人會帶著暗示說Brett聞起來很「美味」，而身為當事人的Brett永遠都只是笑罵著比出中指，任憑朋友們對此哄堂大笑。

每當那時，坐在Brett附近的Eddy都覺得自己是個徹頭徹尾的局外人。

當他分化成為Beta，這樣的情況只會持續到永遠。

一想到這裡，Eddy覺得自己更憂鬱了。

＊

「老天啊，你得停下這個。」

某天樂團練習結束後，他們兩個跟幾個樂團夥伴湊在一起閒聊。結果Eddy在他們某個高大的中提朋友抬手要搭上Brett肩膀時，猝然伸手把對方往自己身邊拉，動作突兀的讓全部人都嚇住，話題戛然而止。

Brett勉強的勾著嘴角尷尬的跟大家道歉，再不痛不癢的揍了Eddy一拳，然後抓著他同樣尷尬的朋友狼狽逃離了現場。

「自從知道我是Omega後，我在你眼裡簡直比四歲女孩還要脆弱！」Brett暴躁的揉亂自己的頭髮，「我是Omega？是。Omega很脆弱？好吧，某些情況下答案可能也是是。但我說真的Eddy，你得停下。」

「......。」

Eddy大大的兔寶寶門牙咬著下唇，圓滾滾的眼睛睜得大大的瞪著Brett。

「......不要這樣看我。」Brett覺得自己的底氣在Eddy倔強的無言注視下急遽蒸發，但明明他才是有理的那一方，他不免感到毛躁起來。

「你那些對於Omega的保護欲到底都是哪兒來的？不要跟我說你有什麼『Omega需要依靠Alpha』之類的刻板印象，你甚至都不是Alpha。」

語音剛落，Brett就知道自己說錯話了。如果剛剛Eddy只是佯裝出來的委屈，Eddy現在看起來是真的被他的話刺傷，滿是難過的手足無措。

「操......我剛剛都說了什麼？」Brett看著對方僵硬的表情，懊惱的低吼。

「你說我是個有刻板印象，覺得Omega是Alpha附屬品的混蛋。」Eddy平靜的指出，語句裡卻聽得出低落跟嘲諷，「還有我不是Alpha，所以那讓我更像坨屎了。」

「操。」Brett低聲咒罵，他知道Eddy巧妙的抽換了一點概念，但他沒辦法糾正對方，那只會讓情況更糟。這個未來要讀醫學院的可惡混蛋。他在心裡喜愛又惱怒的咕噥。

兩人沉默的對峙著，最終還是Brett先開口。

「我很抱歉，」他認真的說，「我對我剛剛說的那些事道歉，那對你一點都不公平。」

Eddy看著他輕輕點了點頭，那緊繃的防備姿態明顯鬆動，但他還是什麼都沒說。

「我是真的很抱歉。」Brett重申，「可是我最一開始說的也是真的，我得有自己的生活。」

「我讓你沒有自己的生活了嗎？」

Eddy看起來是真的困惑，而Brett只想為了自己破爛的語言能力仰頭大叫。

「不！」好吧。他真的尖叫了。

「我的意思是，我很謝謝你這麼關心我，真的。不過我會照顧好自己，你不用那麼害怕我可能隨時就碎掉，我還是得跟其他人互動的，你知道我的意思。」他看著Eddy皺起的眉頭，語帶希冀的說：「看在我這糟糕的英文能力的份上，拜託你跟我說你知道？」

Eddy看著Brett彷彿無處安放的手腳，對方不停在雙腳間變換的重心、抽動著的手指頭，因為緊張而抿起的雙唇。身為Brett摯友，他當然明白那是對方慌張不安的表徵，更何況他知道在這個問題上完全是他的過度反應造成現在這種境地，而Brett的誠懇眼神的確在某種程度上安撫了他那些有點愚蠢又毫無由來的忐忑不安。

「好。」他舔了舔嘴唇，看到Brett露出笑容的臉，也忍不住勾起微笑，小小聲地說：「對不起。」

「嘿兄弟，你永遠不用為了這種事跟我道歉。」Brett輕輕捶了下Eddy上手臂，然後伸長了手努力勾上對方比自己寬大的肩膀，「現在別管什麼Omega還是Alpha了，你要喝珍珠奶茶嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

然後Eddy就分化了。

在常理上的分化期結束已經過了整整三個月，他只差一張醫院的判定證明就會被認定為Beta的時候。

一切來得措手不及，就連Eddy本人都嚇得不輕，只是當時襲來的肌肉酸痛跟頭暈讓他除了倒在床上痛呼之外沒辦法說更多的話，緊接著觸覺像是被放大無數倍，就連柔滑的被單都讓他渾身刺痛；而與生理上的疼痛不適同時席捲而來的，是一股甜膩到令他大腦昏沉的濃郁甜香跟一絲淡淡的柑橘清香，讓他視線陣陣模糊發黑。

「喔喔喔喔──！」

趴在床上喘氣悲鳴的他只能瞇著眼睛，看著本來坐在桌旁的Brett一邊驚呼一邊急速後退到房門，連門都已經被他倉促的拉開大半。

「你分化了Eddy！」Brett驚慌失措的大喊著Eddy不用自己那痛到不行的頭思考都能得知的結論，手指緊緊扣著門把，像是要穩住自己的身子，「老天啊老天啊老天啊！我、我去找你母親，你先、先待在床上，不要亂跑！」

我哪裡都去不了好嗎？

Eddy在模糊的視線中看著他的Omega朋友著急離去的背影，忍不住想吐槽Brett那不經大腦的發言，然而那些笑聲一逸出嘴邊就變成痛苦的呻吟。

他咬著牙等待那難以忍受的痛楚緩慢消退的同時，遲緩的意識到那甜膩味道隨著Brett的離開而漸漸消散，隨之加重的是另外那股酸甜的柑橘香氣。

──所以那是Brett的費洛蒙。他好奇了那麼久、等候了那麼久的，他不認識的那個Brett。

他發現比起自己的味道，他更在意的是Brett那關於Omega的一切，還有他們可能因為他的分化而迎來的任何改變。

Brett的Omega身份曾經引發了他們兩人之間的小小衝突，如今他成為了跟Brett相對的Alpha──天啊，終於──，他們又會變成什麼樣子呢？

Eddy在胡思亂想中不舒服的蜷成一團，過程中因為皮膚跟被單的摩擦而不住疼得抽搐；甚至還在想起了對方幾乎是從房間落荒而逃的畫面時感到心臟緊縮、難以喘息，然後渾沌的大腦才後知後覺的想起剛分化的Alpha對於尚未被標記的Omega來說具有多大的刺激性跟侵略性。

而在這種情況下的Brett沒有本能的尖叫竄逃，反而是嘗試安撫自己，雖然他抖得連幾乎成為一個瞎子的Eddy都看得出來。一想到這裡，Eddy覺得自己身上的疼痛似乎減輕得快了一點。

＊

Alpha的分化固然也伴隨令人瘋狂的痛苦，但總歸是比Omega輕鬆多了。

當分化後的第三天，Eddy一如往常的把自己塞到Brett家裡的沙發時，Brett一臉憤恨。

「這真的不公平，太沒道理了。」眼鏡少年咬破了養樂多的金屬封膜，伸出舌頭舔了舔瓶口，含含糊糊的抱怨：「我當初可是發燒了整整一週，都快死了。」

「我現在知道你那時候為什麼連封簡訊都沒辦法傳了。」Eddy從桌子上同樣摸了一瓶養樂多，「分化期簡直糟糕透頂。」

「閉嘴，你這個Alpha。你才沒資格這樣說。」Brett三兩口喝完自己的，伸手搶過Eddy剛戳開的那瓶。Alpha少年還來不及抗議，就看著對方迅速乾了它。

Eddy譴責的看著滿足的把空瓶放上桌、摸著自己小肚子的好友，故作不滿的嘖了一聲。

「這是我家的養樂多欸！」Brett咯咯笑著戳了戳對方，「我都沒嫌棄你現在還濃得要命的味道。沒有惡意，但真的讓我想到廁所芳香劑。」

Eddy眼明手快的抓住對方在自己身上搗亂的指頭，小一號的手幾乎整個被自己厚實的手掌包住。察覺到Brett下意識的抖了一下，他看著對方流露出驚訝的眼神，臉色暗了暗。

「這會影響你嗎？」他緩緩的吐出問句，「我是Alpha這件事會讓你不自在嗎？」

「啊？」Brett疑惑的睜大了眼，粉嫩的唇張成一個小小的O。

「這會影響我們之間的關係嗎？」Eddy認真的問。

Brett眨了眨眼，像是想到了什麼似的眼神撇開了一瞬，然後又重新看回。這一次他也同樣認真地直直看進Eddy的眼睛。

「不會。」他頓了頓，加重了語氣，既像在說服Eddy，也像在說服自己：「絕對不會。只要你覺得現在這樣沒問題，那不管你是什麼，都不會改變任何事。」

＊

「你說什麼？你現在在雪梨？」

「對啊兄弟，驚喜嗎？」

「……狗屎。」

Eddy在打通Brett的電話之前，完全沒有預期他會聽到這樣的回答。Brett的咒罵太真心實意了，反而讓Eddy傻住，忘記自己本來要說什麼。

他聽著電話另一頭Brett的聲音倏然拉遠，接著對方像是在跟誰交談起來，卻因為距離的關係只能勉強收到模糊嘈雜的聲響，Eddy不知怎地突然有點心慌，下意識的咬住自己的指關節；當Brett重新回到電話上，聲音已經恢復了平常的狀態，輕鬆又帶著笑意：「你怎麼突然來了？你現在在哪裡？機場？」

「沒有。」Eddy吐了口氣，Brett也沒有繼續追問，就只是靜靜地等著他的答案。

「我在你家樓下，而且我是跟──、」

「什麼？我家樓下？」Brett突兀的打斷他，剛剛那些回到他身上的餘裕又像是全部消失了，煩躁再次捲土重來地充滿他的嗓音：「該死，我現在不在家。你等我一下，我馬上回去。」

「可是Brett──！」

回應Eddy的只有電話被中斷的嘟嚕聲。他錯愕的看著顯示通話結束的螢幕，難以置信的脫口而出：「他媽的搞什麼鬼？」

「可能你嚇到他了，畢竟你跟他說你下週才會來的。」

自始至終站在他身旁的長髮女孩輕笑著拍拍他的手臂，「如果他忽然回到布里斯本，你一定也會是這樣的。」

「我可不會掛他電話。」Eddy噘著嘴抱怨。

Toni被逗樂似的伸手撥了撥他的頭髮，打趣道：「這可不一定，你們有時候簡直就像共用了同樣的腦細胞。」

看著Eddy依然一臉不甘願，Toni忍不住靠過去擁住他，「好啦，不要心情不好，難得我們一起來雪梨呢。」在感覺到男友伸手回抱住自己後，Toni笑著摸了摸對方的背，「你上次跟我說你跟Brett都去哪間咖啡廳？我也想去。」

Brett穿著連帽衫跟牛仔褲急匆匆的推門跑進咖啡廳，只花兩秒就鎖定了Eddy的位置。畢竟男方身上的柑橘味太過明顯，在他的世界裡瘋狂炫耀著自己的存在。

他三步併作兩步的快走到那張雙人桌，就在距離Eddy幾步之遙前恰巧目睹了Eddy捧著咖啡杯，笑得眼睛瞇起，身上的柑橘味愉悅而滿足；而在他對面是笑靨明亮的Toni，正拿著手機替他留下這瞬間。

他猛地停下腳步，用力深吸口氣，感覺空氣銳利地劃過他的喉嚨令他差點禁不住劇烈咳嗽。他知道自己的味道肯定也因此發生變化，因為Eddy像是察覺到什麼一樣的突然轉過頭，意外地對上他的視線。

「噢，嘿！Brett！」Eddy笑著對他揮手，下一秒卻刷地變了臉色，明顯到連同樣笑著朝他打招呼的Toni都遲疑的停下小小擺動著的手，無措的瞥著Eddy。

Brett深呼吸了幾次，扯動嘴角露出微笑，朝遠道而來拜訪雪梨的情侶走去，「怎麼都不說一聲就來了？」他先跟Toni打了招呼，然後才轉向面色依然凝重的Eddy，不動聲色地稍稍搖頭。

女孩往Eddy身邊靠了靠，調整位置讓Brett也在圓桌邊坐下。

「想給你驚喜呀！」她喝了一口咖啡，雀躍的跟戴著眼鏡的男人說：「你介紹給Eddy的咖啡廳真的很棒呢！我也很喜歡哦。」

「啊、是嗎？」Brett朝Beta女孩微笑，聞到了從對方身上散發的、人工的淡淡水果香氣，跟Eddy的味道巧妙的纏繞在一起，「其實是我的同事介紹給我的，他介紹給我很多不錯的餐廳，我等一下可以告訴你們在哪裡。」

女孩看起來被他熱心提供的情報給大大取悅，開心的說了謝謝然後推了推Eddy，「你也來了這麼多次，怎麼什麼都不知道？」被推得歪向一邊的男生也不甘示弱的輕推回去，兩個人為這幼稚的打鬧歡快笑著；下一秒卻又意識到自己正身處公共場合，兩個人互相抓住彼此的手指阻止對方推搡的動作，靠在一起笑成一團。

Brett茫然看著Alpha男孩跟Beta女孩間親密的互動，微微垂下頭試圖掩蓋突破了平靜表象的挫敗。他盯著咖啡桌面上的木紋，兀自在腦中演奏起下週樂團要表演的曲子，任憑嵌刻在記憶裡的音符驅散那些令他感到脆弱的煩悶思緒。

等他猝然回神才發現小圓桌邊只剩自己跟Eddy，而另一個人正咬著下唇、緊皺著眉頭死死瞪著他。

「……幹嘛這樣看我？」

「你說你不在家，你昨天睡在外面嗎？你的頸環呢？」Eddy的眼睛瞟了Brett光裸著的白皙脖子一眼，又重新調回目光盯著對方表情古怪的臉，問題一個接一個：「而且你的味道？難道……你已經……？」

Brett摸了摸自己的脖子，纖細的指尖在以往防標記頸環箍束的位置輕柔滑過；年輕Alpha的眼神跟著自己的指尖左右移動，他幾乎都能感覺到對方視線在自己肌膚上撫摸的重量。

年長的小提琴家突然覺得一陣無法克制的厭煩跟疲累從心底翻湧而上。他不耐煩的沉吟一聲，翻了個白眼，「沒有。」

「那你的味道？」Eddy鍥而不捨的追問，他聞得到Brett身上不只有著濃郁的黑糖奶茶香氣，還有一抹木質的暖馥馨香──來自於一個陌生的Alpha。

Eddy用力揉了下鼻子，才勉強壓下打噴嚏的衝動。

被逼問的小提琴家又嘆了口氣，「我剛剛不是說有一個樂團的同事嗎？他是拉大提琴的。你聞到的是他的味道。我把頸環放在他家了，我會讓他晚點兒拿來給我。」他趕在Eddy開口前搶著機會繼續說：「你記得我們以前說過什麼嗎？我會好好照顧自己的。」

那股人工果香重新回來了。

Eddy本來張著嘴想說什麼，卻在短暫猶豫後迅速閉上。他的反應讓Brett忍不住微弱的低笑一聲，莫可奈何的。跟著Eddy未出口的話一併消散的還有他心中那些疲倦與憤怒，只留下空蕩蕩的無力跟寂寞。

兩人不約而同地看向從化妝室走回來的女孩，又對視了一眼。

「這就是我的生活，Eddy。不用擔心。」Brett似乎想趕在Toni回到座位前結束這個話題，眼鏡後的雙眼睜得圓圓的，他加快了語速，每個字卻還是少見的咬得清晰，「還是這會影響我們之間的關係？」

這個問句讓Eddy覺得渾身不自在，除了是因為他瞬間回想起上一次自己問出這個問題的情況，更多的是潛伏在Brett親近語氣下的陌生感。

而如果說Brett在人際相處這方面上教會了他什麼，肯定就是尊重每個人的私人生活與主體性，尤其在兩人分化後更讓Eddy明白這個道理。

所以他只能皺著眉，不甘不願地說：「不會。絕對不會。」

當他看著Brett在接下來的時間裡都抓著手機，時不時低頭輕笑著跟同一個聯絡人傳訊息，他彷彿又感受到分化前的格格不入化成微小尖刺，讓他的身體隱隱作痛。

他在心底重複喃喃。

──不會的。絕對不會的。


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy抱著電腦窩在工作室沙發上，這陣子他跟Brett想到了很多拍影片的題材，好不容易有了一個不用拍片剪片的夜晚，他打算好好整理一下這些目前還十分雜亂的想法。

……至少他原本的計畫是這樣。

只是顯然對他超時工作的大腦來說，比起對影片題材的混亂想法，他有更混沌複雜的事情要處理：他無法克制地想著吃完晚餐後便吞下抑制劑跑出門的Brett現在在做些什麼。

腦海裡那些畫面讓他心不在焉，他那顆過於勤奮的腦袋正努力不輟的濫用他絕佳的記憶力，把想像補上各種毫不必要的細節，比如說Brett藏在衣服底下柔軟潔白的皮膚、脖頸與腰腹的痣、蜷起的腳趾……，再細想下去甚至會把他的胃（跟掌管生理需求的那部分）攪得天翻地覆。文件開在螢幕上已經好幾個小時了，卻幾乎一個字都沒動過。

他知道自己最近太在意Brett了，當然不是說他以前就不在意了，但最近有點變本加厲的趨勢，例如他開始想要阻止Brett的那些夜間活動。

他明白身為Alpha的自己會下意識地把親近的Omega視為所有物，他同時也有意識的不把Brett當成需要自己保護或應該被自己控制的Omega──不論Brett是不是Omega，或任何一個次性別是Omega的人都一樣。畢竟那太野蠻了，不是嗎？

可是他還是在意，拒絕思考Brett身邊有其他Alpha的可能。那Beta或Omega？最好也不要。

這種想法的源頭幾乎呼之欲出，但想到這事一旦說出口，可能賠上的是他跟Brett的十餘年友情外加Brett，Eddy便退縮了，只能小心翼翼的不要在愛好自由的好友面前露馬腳或欲蓋彌彰，不論是他的言行舉止或是他那該死的費洛蒙都是。

他得克制不要讓自己的費洛蒙纏上好友，一點一點的佔據對方身邊那份空缺，仗著Brett對他的信任與放任，在Brett的私人時間裡張狂的用味道來彰顯自己的存在感。

當Brett從外面開門進來時，他瞬間就感覺到了。對方身上的味道比傍晚出門時還要濃郁幾分，還夾雜著其他陌生的氣味，Eddy皺起眉頭，被刺激到打了幾個噴嚏。

「怎麼會有人是肉桂的味道。」他一邊搓著鼻尖，一邊低聲抱怨。

Brett走進工作室時已經脫了外套，他開了工作室那扇通往後院的門，把外套掛到外面，「你又不是因為肉桂才打噴嚏的，那只是你對其他Alpha的本能抗拒。」他冷淡的像是對Eddy的抱怨見怪不怪，「順帶一提，他也說我身上的橘子味讓他頭痛。」

「講的好像我自己不知道一樣……而且橘子味比肉桂味好多了。」Eddy咕噥著，按著鍵盤的手不自覺用力，「欸，你有記得戴著吧？」他努力的讓語氣聽起來自然的閒聊，而不像是苛刻的查勤之類的。

他沒有特別把戴著什麼說出來，而Brett對此的回應是蹭到他面前蹲下，然後朝他仰起脖子，「你簡直比我爸媽還擔心我。」

Eddy看著蹲在他腿前面的搭檔，對方脖子上那條防標記頸圈──這兩年對方改戴粉白色的了──讓他感到一陣古怪的安心，他試圖忽略那不舒服的感覺，犀利的指出對方話裡的不合理：「那是因為你爸媽不知道你的感情生活。我也只是怕你發生意外。」

「不會有什麼意外的，我很小心。抑制劑、頸圈，還有可以隨時撥給你的電話。」Brett笑瞇瞇地比了個打電話的手勢。

「再說了，拜託欸，我哪裡來的感情生活？比起你，我的感情生活連個活人都沒有，只有我的寶貝小提琴。」Brett笑著說，手還指了指不遠處放在地上開著的琴盒，Brett口中的寶貝安穩地躺在裡面。

Eddy本來想反駁Brett明明可以找個人進行一段穩定的戀愛關係，畢竟對方從來也不乏追求者，本身也足夠有魅力，不論次性別是什麼，總會有人想跟他這位超棒的朋友好好談場戀愛（「他身邊甚至還有一個朝夕相處的Alpha呢！」他心裡屬於Alpha的那部分大吼著，被他硬生生的壓下了）；但又想到他們之前已經發生過無數次相同的對話，最後總被Brett以一句「我會自己看著辦。」給強硬結束話題，然後他們之間便會陷入一段短時間的沉默跟尷尬，直到某個人開啟下一個隨便什麼話題，兩人便會像啥都沒發生過一樣回到平常相處的樣子，假裝彼此都忘掉了剛剛的矛盾膠著。

以前Toni總說那時的他們就像冷戰的情侶。

Eddy有點恍神的想到當時長髮女孩倚靠在他身上，把玩著自己手指的同時漫不經心地說出這個結論，而他對此不以為意的笑著，讓這件事就這樣不痛不癢的過去。

現在想來，或許真的就如Toni所說的也不一定，至少那樣的緊繃對峙的確像極了冷戰，他完全不想再經歷一次那樣子的情況，甚至光是想到那樣的場景就讓他的心情一秒變得低落。

「嘿，你還好嗎？」

修長白淨的手指在他眼前揮了幾下，Eddy眨眨眼，從自己的思緒中回神，下意識的伸手抓住還在自己眼前晃啊晃的手腕。

他把對方的手拉近後深吸一口氣，甜蜜的黑糖奶茶香氣混雜著一絲絲淡薄的、有點辛辣的肉桂氣味竄進他的鼻腔，他皺了皺眉，「你的味道變得好奇怪。每次你……呃、約會完味道都變得很奇怪。」然後他又吸了一次，「……我都快聞不到你了。」

他謹慎的措辭，他知道有更適合描述Brett出去「放鬆玩耍」的詞彙，然而他只要一想到那個詞，腦中就會不合時宜的開始描繪畫面（『講的好像不講就不會想像一樣，哈哈。』他腦袋裡有個聲音乾巴巴的嘲諷。），那只讓一切變得更困窘，所以他總是用“約會”來代稱，但還是無法避免的感到猶豫跟弔詭。

Brett最初不能理解，還不帶惡意的嘲笑他純情，連約砲都不敢講，把Eddy氣得嘴噘得老高，連臉都紅了；後來隨著時間，他們提到這個的次數增加，Brett也習慣了Eddy用過於浪漫且無害的詞來取代更加直白的那個。

畢竟只要Eddy想要的，Brett幾乎都會同意，或者默許。

「我的天啊。」Brett瞪著一臉不滿的好友，使了點力把手抽回，然後站起身踹了對方一腳，「我都不知道要從哪裡開始吐槽了。」

Eddy還在因為突如其來的攻擊嗷嗷叫，他的Omega搭檔已經一屁股坐在他身旁。兩個成年男子同坐單人沙發顯然擠了點，於是Brett毫不留情的用手肘捅了捅不放棄浮誇演技的Eddy，硬是給自己騰出了足夠舒適的空間。

「第一，那個味道是暫時的，就算不用上什麼醫學院預備課程也會知道，所以不會有什麼我的味道不見的問題。更何況，就算我被標記了，我的味道也不會整個消失，你不會聞不到。」Brett豎起食指戳到Eddy面前，對年輕Alpha在自己說到標記時沉下的臉色跟皺成一團的臉視而不見──因為他比較在意對方逐漸變得濃重的柑橘味費洛蒙。

他不著痕跡的甩甩頭，接著豎起他的中指，「第二，你剛剛那些舉動基本上已經足以構成對Omega的性騷擾了，你這個白癡Alpha。或者說難道你是在跟我調情嗎？」

他本想做個鬼臉，但他看著Eddy後知後覺漲紅的臉還有結結巴巴的澄清，忍不住嘆口氣：「你冷靜點，你的味道薰得我頭好暈、」話還沒說完就感覺到空氣中柑橘味變得更重。他咬著牙，用著拍吐槽影片時喊著“No judgement!”的同款巴掌拍在小一歲的Alpha臉上，「操！Eddy！你給我停下！你現在像個剛拆封的廁所芳香劑！」

Eddy被打懵一樣的表情傻愣愣的看著Brett，「我就是……我不是……我、我很抱歉？」

極近距離下面對成熟Alpha費洛蒙的Brett微微喘氣，盯著Eddy的眼睛睜得大大的，咬牙切齒，「嗯哼，你是該說抱歉。你今天真的太奇怪了。」

Brett瞇著眼，盡量忽視自己體內因為對方剛剛爆發的費洛蒙而引起的小反應，以客觀且冷靜的語調指出：「你以前可沒這樣，活像是個剛分化的小鬼，是我今天太超過了嗎？」他抬起手臂試著嗅嗅自己，但聞不出個所以然，撇撇嘴繼續說：「還是你碰上了什麼麻煩？你要跟我說說嗎？」

Eddy迅速搖頭，「什麼都沒有。」

「你跟Toni也都沒事？」

「嘿我們都分手了！這跟Toni無關！」Eddy像被刺傷一樣瞬間緊繃又很快放鬆，趕著補上一句：「也別說我欲求不滿，拜託。」

Brett狐疑的凝視著他，「那總不會是你一直到今天晚上才意識到你是一個Alpha，而我是個會帶著其他Alpha味道來你家的Omega？」Eddy明顯因為這句話而畏縮的抖一下，那可憐兮兮的模樣讓Brett也有點說不下去了。

他放軟了語氣，輕柔的說：「所以到底是怎麼了？我們得解決這個，可不能讓這種事發生第二次。」

Eddy抿著唇，搖搖頭，「不。(Nah.)」

「嗯……我有其他Alpha的味道這件事給你造成困擾了嗎？」Brett不打算讓Eddy逃掉這場對話，他抓住Eddy比他粗得多的手腕，溫柔的留住對方。

Eddy思索了幾秒，謹慎的點頭。

「是我的錯。我不該帶著別的Alpha的味道進入你的領域。」Brett馬上道歉，一臉誠懇跟愧疚，他空著的那隻手簡單比劃了一下Eddy的房子，「以後不會再發生了。」

「沒關係，我原諒你了。」Eddy微笑，另隻手輕輕碰了碰Brett覆在自己手腕上的手背，接著感覺到抓著自己手腕的那些指頭像是有所回應一樣的小小收緊。

「但是你有想過，要是之後我被某個Alpha標記了呢？我們就得換個地方拍片了，至少你家是沒辦法了。」Brett認真的指出，同時像是嫌刺激還不夠似的加以補充：「如果我不幸懷孕的話，Alpha的味道會更重，這個你知道的吧？當然，我目前完全沒有想要小孩，我也不會讓這種事發生。」

Eddy感覺自己的胃因為Brett的話而痛苦的痙攣，他覺得他難受得要吐了。「Brett，我沒有想到那麼遠，我甚至……」都不想去想有一天你會被標記。

Brett垂著眼，看著自己跟Eddy交疊在一起的手，「那你應該要想一下了。因為老實說，我也膩了那些你口中的『約會』了。所以我想過了……，」他深吸了口氣，Eddy費洛蒙清新酸甜的柑橘香氣隨著氧氣一起脹滿他的肺，那些由Eddy引起的小騷動此刻隨著他加快的心跳在他體內咆哮爆衝，「如果有個我喜歡的Alpha願意把他的一生跟我綁在一起，那我沒什麼好說不的。」

Brett說完後仔細凝視著Eddy，下一秒他抓著Eddy手腕的手猛地下壓，Eddy嚇了一跳還來不及反應，就感覺到Brett的臉飛快的湊近並將乾燥的雙唇貼上，柔軟潮濕的舌尖在自己唇上輕舔一下後又飛快的撤離。

──喔。

──……？！

──喔喔喔喔喔！喔我的天啊！！！

對話的進展與急轉直下讓Eddy腦中一片空白。他瞠目結舌，錯愕的看著Brett歛著眉眼、面部表情一派平靜，只有仍然抓著自己的手微微顫抖著，透露出那人主動獻上親吻後的不安。

Eddy先是無法克制的因為Brett說的那些「標記」、「懷孕」、「味道」而憤怒，後來在Brett坦承自己有意結束放縱的自由時安心的鬆一口氣，緊接著又馬上為了對方想找到共度一生的Alpha而感到悵然若失的失落，最後猝不及防的被完全意料之外的親吻震驚到無話可說。

這堪比雲霄飛車的起伏令人驚恐萬分，連表情管理都失去控制。

「唉……。」始終觀察著他的Brett吐了長長的一口氣，彷彿剛剛都在憋著呼吸，然後莫可奈何的低語：「所以你就打算什麼都不說嗎？」

他等了幾秒，依然沒等到另一個人的隻言片語。

「好吧，我認輸。就這樣吧，我他媽的放棄了。」於是他讓手指極輕極慢的從Eddy交疊的兩手之間抽出，自嘲的開口：「當我發現自己變成Omega的時候就想：『操(Fuck)，Eddy最好是個Alpha，不然我的味道就一點用也沒有了。』；但我沒想到後來你的女友會從一個Beta換成另一個Beta然後再一個Beta。你真的每次都太讓我驚訝了。」

他挫敗的扒拉了一下亂糟糟的瀏海，幾乎可說是氣急敗壞了，脫口而出的控訴是少有的流暢：「老天啊！你分化後我先是等著，想說你可能又鼻塞了或其他什麼鬼的原因，就算你跟我說我聞起來甜到你喉嚨痛──喔對，再一次的，這對Omega來說完全是調情，希望你知道──；後來我決定試探，甚至還抓準每次你單身的時候。但你！你就像對Omega免疫，也不在意那些Alpha！要不是你會對著其他Alpha的味道狂打噴嚏，我還以為你根本就是個聞不到費洛蒙的Beta！」

對方的無奈跟怒氣像是已經累積了十幾年，躁動的黑糖奶茶氣味在小小的空間裡橫衝直撞。Eddy好不容易緩過了勁，又馬上被衝擊得暈頭轉向；儘管如此，他還是記得在Brett的手完全脫離自己之前把它牢牢抓回來。值得慶幸的是，看起來焦躁中的Brett並沒有再打算抽手第二次，而是讓手乖巧棲息在Eddy的掌握中。

Eddy捏著Brett細白的手指，撫摸對方指尖上與自己同樣的薄繭。他一次接收過於大量的訊息還處在一片混亂之中，可是他知道自己擁有的時間已來不及讓他梳理想法。

他手裡還抓著他所能演奏的最美的那個音符，再等下去便會像雪或是彩虹一樣消失無蹤，於是他猶豫著從大概一百個問題和回答裡挑了最白癡但他想Brett肯定會喜歡的一個。

年輕的Alpha吸了吸鼻子，表情有點委屈又有點不滿，一如當年在Brett分化後的那場聖誕派對上，他被年長者拒絕後的樣子。

他說：「你不該在你跟肉桂Alpha見完面後親我的，我甚至能嚐到他的味道，那他媽的超噁心！你還欠我一個只有黑糖奶茶味道的親吻！」

「滾開！(Fuck off!)」Brett果然一秒大笑，他身體撞了撞旁邊人厚實的肩膀，但手還是穩穩當當的放置在對方掌心裡。

他們倆人肩膀倚著肩膀、頭靠著頭，雙手交握的坐在小小的沙發椅上，像是無止盡的被這場兵荒馬亂的鬧劇逗得發笑。笑到Brett的面頰都泛紅，Eddy都快流出眼淚。

「嘿，我只是忽然想到，你爸媽可能會殺了我。」

Eddy小口小口的喘著氣，試圖用幾個深呼吸來撫平不勻的氣息，Brett香甜的氣味有效的讓他沉浸在舒緩的氛圍──如果忽略那持續存在的、若有似無的肉桂味的話。

「這個嘛……我想應該不會。你知道的，如果當年我們認識的時候我跟你都已經分化了，我媽肯定會在你第一次來我家時就把我誇讚成Ling Ling，然後巴不得像你這樣優秀的Alpha把我領走。就像我們以前吐槽過的中國電視劇裡的媽媽一樣。」Brett故作輕鬆的說，但兩個年輕人都知道Brett說的是對的，Eddy甚至可以發誓他能描述出整個尷尬又難為情的場面。

「天啊。」不嗜甜甚至有點厭糖的Eddy覺得自己就像攝取了過多的糖分，整個人意識都變得輕飄飄的，大腦亢奮到無法思考，宛如一團還沒放進烤箱的布朗尼。

他們又再度笑著倒在一起。

「所以，Eddy，」Brett貼在Eddy耳朵邊輕語，暖熱的氣息混合可口醇郁的甜香，又綿又軟，帶著曾讓他在社交場合無往不利的逗弄：「你要標記我嗎？」


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy庸人自擾的小煩惱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 澳洲人過七夕嗎？  
> 不知道，總之是為了七夕寫的，雖然內容完全跟七夕無關  
> BGM：愛是對的

Eddy最近有個很大的困擾，每天都為了這個無解的難題而苦惱。

「晚上要看電影嗎？」

抱著膝蓋窩在沙發上的Brett咬著珍珠奶茶的粗吸管，含含糊糊的說，明明手上的塑膠杯已經變成透明空杯卻還是戀戀不捨。

整個空間都瀰漫著甜甜的味道，Eddy就算因為過敏而鼻子不暢通，也都能輕易聞到那股香味。

「在家嗎？還是要出去看？」Eddy吸了吸鼻子，摸索著拿出手機準備查電影時刻表。

「唔……，」Brett一邊用潔白整齊的牙咬著粉色吸管，一邊鼻音哼哼的思索片刻，「在家好了，不想出門。」

「好。」Eddy從善如流，馬上轉為搜尋最近影視串流平台新上架的電影還有網友們的新推薦。

「還是你比較想出門約會？」

「啊？！」

Eddy手一抖，手機差點自由落體滑到地板上；Brett面無表情地看著反應過大的Alpha，乾巴巴的說：「所以這就是讓你最近這麼低落的原因嗎？」

Eddy的臉違反本人意願的明顯脹紅，兔寶寶門牙焦慮的咬上豐潤的下唇，難為情地看著年長男友。

Brett有點被Eddy的表現逗樂，揚起眉毛抿著唇試圖壓抑笑意；但他同時也很不解，他不明白這有什麼好讓Eddy困擾，甚至足以讓他每天都能捕捉到Eddy失常的魂不守舍。

「我只是會想……、」Eddy遲疑著，但比起隱瞞更像是在斟酌如何說明自己的心思，「我們真的太熟悉彼此了，也住在一起，我搞不懂我們原本做的那些事情跟約會差在哪裡？當然我的意思不是我不喜歡！我只是、」他頓了頓，嚥了口口水，「我只是不太明白。」

Eddy看起來真的為了這有些愚蠢的問題感到苦惱，Brett覺得好笑之餘，忍不住因對方率直的表現內心軟塌成一片。

他挪了挪姿勢，讓自己雙膝跪在沙發上，然後伸手朝站在幾步距離外的年輕Alpha招了招手，「哦，你過來。」

在Eddy迷迷糊糊的拖著腳步靠近後，他又晃了晃手示意對方稍微彎下身子，然後把伸著的手臂纏上對方的脖頸，整個人軟綿綿的抱住傻站著的人。

「是沒有什麼差，但至少我以前不會這樣抱你。」Brett說，然後頭在Eddy頸窩蹭了蹭，「你以前也不可能會在我們待一起時摸我的後頸。」

Eddy能感覺到Brett毛茸茸的頭髮搔得自己脖子癢癢的，順帶的連心底也癢癢的。他才後知後覺發現自己的手已經熟門熟路的摸上對方脖子後方微微突起的Omega腺體，同樣也正輕輕摩擦著。

「以前我們出門時也不會牽手，除非必要不然我們不會睡在同一張床上，當然也不會一起看愛情電影。」Brett鬆開環抱Eddy的手臂，稍微退開一點距離，但仍確保自己跟對方靠得足夠近，近到可以感覺對方原本低落的柑橘味氣息漸漸恢復活力。

他吐吐舌頭做了個可愛的鬼臉，「老實說我現在也不想看愛情電影，不過我喜歡看你哭得一團糟。那很白癡但也很有趣，我很喜歡。」

「哦還有最重要的，我們以前說的愛可不是那麼一回事──至少你不是，我想。」

明明說著最重要的內容，Brett卻用了最漫不經心的語氣，只是他耳朵透出的淡粉還有空氣中波動的黑糖奶茶味道洩漏了他的害羞跟困窘。

「你知道嗎，」Eddy小麥色的臉也隱約因為對方的告白而泛紅，他低笑著說，「我現在終於見識到別人口中的party boy都是怎麼讓Alpha們陷入瘋狂的了。」

Brett翻了個白眼，撇撇嘴，「閉嘴，這真的太蠢了。」但看到瞇著眼睛笑得燦爛的Eddy，他也忍不住咧嘴笑了出來。

「有你就好了。」Eddy把Brett攬回自己胸口，把臉埋到對方窄小的肩膀，悶聲說：「不用驚喜，不用特別，只要有你就對了。」

Bonus.

「嘿，我覺得，如果你想要出去看電影的話也可以。」

「嗯？但你不是說你不想出門？」

「我的確不太想出門，因為我覺得我似乎快發情了。」

「操！(Fuck!)」

「對，操。(Yeah. Fuck.)」


End file.
